El Destino
by lauragogonzalez94
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tendran que aprender a superar los obstáculos de la vida para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_"El destino es la fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre los seres humanos y los sucesos que éstos enfrentan a lo largo de su vida. El destino sería una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que ninguna persona puede escapar". Esta sería una definición superficial de lo que es el destino, sin embargo cada persona tiene una definición distinta y esta notoriamente no es la mía;_

 _Atte: Hermione Granger._

 **Hace un año.**

Hermione Granger empezaba a cursar su 6to año en Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, ubicado en Escocia, Reino Unido. Estaba sentada en uno de los vagones del Anden 9 3/4, su espalda se encontraba recta pegada al respaldar del mueble, leía un libro muggle que le había quitado el sueño en toda las vacaciones, un regalo que le había hecho su enamorado por su aniversario, ya eran 2 años de noviazgo.

Leia entretenidamente "El símbolo perdido" de Dan Brown. Sus ojos expresaban asombro y curiosidad cada vez que pasaba una página, no se había percatado que unos ojos grises tenían un buen rato observándola, recostado en el marco de la puerta del vagón y con la manos metidas en los bolsillos.

 _Es hermosa – pensó._ Con su uniforme dorado y rojo, su falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas – sonrió – si no fuera por él usaría todavía la falda a unos 5 dedos por debajo de la rodilla, su blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, del cual salía un nudo perfectamente de la corbata. Subió hasta su rostro, tenía la pollina de lado y su cabello ondulado castaño con reflejos dorados, caía por sus hombros. No podía ver sus pequeñas pecas que se encontraban al principio de su nariz, pero sabía que ahí estaban, conocía perfectamente sus rasgos y su cuerpo.

Ella mordía su labio inferior, sus ojos parecían sobresalir y él sonrió, simplemente era imposible que existiera la perfección en una persona, sin embargo, estaba ahí frente a él y lo mejor era que le pertenecía.

\- Que interesante se ve ese libro – dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella. Con una voz ronca y profunda. Ella se sobresaltó y le sonrió, dejo el libro a un lado.

\- Es mucho más interesante la persona que me lo regalo – le dijo coquetamente mientras se levantaba y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. El la miro y la beso, era un beso tierno y profundo, la extrañaba, no pudo visitarla en las vacaciones, sin embargo, no dejo de estar pendiente de ella. La tomo por la cintura y la pego hacia él, sintió como el cuerpo de su novia temblaba, le excitaba esa reacción, siempre era así, la hacía temblar con el solo contacto. Gimió al sentir la lengua de la traviesa castaña entrar a su boca y unirse con la de él. Era el beso apasionado que se daban dos personas cuando se deseaban y extrañaban.

\- Busquen un hotel – dijo el pelirojo divertido mientras entraba al vagón. Hermione se sonrojo y se separó del rubio, él sonrió con fastidio y le dio un abrazo a Ron Weasly, su amigo desde hace 6 años.

\- A ti no te voy a saludar, ya te he visto mucho en las vacaciones – dijo el pelirojo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

Ella voltio los ojos y se sentó al lado del Slytherin. Lo detallo en menos de un minuto, tenía la camisa blanca arremangada, con dos botones abiertos que dejaban al descubierto su piel de porcelana, la corbata la tenia de adorno, abierta a los lados de su cuello y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado. Su perfil era el de un Dios griego, y simplemente se quedó embelesada viéndolo mientras él hablaba con su amigo. No podía creer que fuera de ella, que uno de los hombres más deseados de Hogwarts fuera su novio y que él la amara tanto como ella lo hacía.

\- Señor Harry Potter – Dijo el rubio burlonamente mientras el ojinegro entraba al vagón – Como le fue en la luna de miel adelantada – Hermione lo golpeo con el codo – Auch! – dijo el rubio.

Ron se puso del color de su cabello, después de tanto tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba que Harry saliera con su hermanita y que en estas vacaciones se habían ido a un Tour a Europa.

Harry sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Ron, seguidamente le dio unos golpes falsos al Slytherin para luego pararse al frente de su mejor amiga, ella lo miro sonriente, se levantó velozmente y lo abrazo fuertemente, él la tomo por la cintura, la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te extrañe – dijo el ojiverde mientras se separaba de su amiga.

\- Y yo a ti – dijo sentándose al lado de su novio – estas vacaciones fueron las peores, no estuvimos juntos - dijo triste señalando a Malfoy y a Harry

\- Gracias Hermione – dijo sarcásticamente el pelirojo – No te vuelvo a invitar a pasar las vacaciones con los Weasly

\- Oh no! No me refería a eso – dijo apenada – Quería que estuviéramos todos – y entrelazo su mano con la de Malfoy.

\- Potter fue el único que disfruto – dijo Draco mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Basta! Me voy – Ron se paro y camino hacia la salida – Se que hablaran de obscenidades y no quiero escucharlas

\- Di la verdad Weasly, que vas a encerrarte en un vagón con Lovegood – Malfoy podría pasar todo la vida haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, le divertía.

\- Como si tú ya no lo hubieras hecho – Y puso sus dedos acusador señalando a la pareja, dio la media vuelta y salió.

Hermione se paro y le dio un beso fugaz al rubio, despeluco el cabello de su amigo y salió diciendo que iría a ver a Ginny. Quería dejarlos a solas, iban a empezar a hablar de cosas que ella no quería escuchar, al menos de la boca del ojiverde.

\- Escúpelo Potter – Dijo Malfoy mientras colocaba sus largos dedos en forma de triángulo ansioso

Harry suspiro sabía que tenía que contarle sus aventuras por Europa a Draco.

Eran amigos desde que cursaban el 1er año, junto a Ron y Hermione había crecido una gran amistad de hermandad. Draco a pesar de haber quedado en Slytherin no se separo de sus amigos. En su casa le tenían mucho respeto por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los pocos magos que quedaban de sangre pura, y también muy respetado por ser uno de los mejores estudiantes. Cuando cursaban el 4to año decidió declarársele a su mejor amiga, se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Y aunque fue difícil aceptar a Hermione Granger como parte de la familia, era invitada a pasar navidades en la Mansión Malfoy y Draco pasaba algunas vacaciones en casa de los Granger, donde aprendió a entender y tener respeto por los muggles.

\- Fue genial – dijo mientras sonreía y veía el paisaje – Ginny es una mujer excepcional y pudimos pasar mucho tiempo a solas – añadió de forma picara.

\- Lo sabía! eso de que Bill estaría pendiente de ustedes, no me lo creí – dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás para a recostarse – ¿y pusiste en práctica lo que te dije? – pregunto mientras subía la ceja

\- Nunca la había escuchado gemir tanto – añadió Potter divertido

Ambos rieron y siguieron hablando del viaje

\- Hermione! – Exclamo la peliroja mientras la abrazaba

\- Te veo muy fresca y feliz – dijo la castaña sonriendo

\- No sabes todo lo que disfrute en este viaje, Harry definitivamente es el amor de mi vida – suspiro – No sabes, me hizo gozar como nunca – dijo mientras recordaba las veces que estuvo con el ojiverde.

\- Ginny tu no cambias – dijo Hermione avergonzada

\- Es que Harry está bien dotado y cuando se lo propone sabe cómo usarlo – Dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

\- Basta! Será difícil verlo a la cara y no pensar en tus palabras – Decía Hermione con reproche. Ginny rio, Hermione a pesar de que estaba con Malfoy el hombre más obsceno y que no tenía tabú para hablar del sexo, ella aun no se acostumbraba. Aunque su actitud era solo cuando estaban frente sus amigos, porque cuando estaba a solas con el rubio era una persona diferente, dejaba escapar su faceta de amante.

\- Escucha lo que te voy a decir – La peliroja la señalo, mientras en su mirada reflejaba maldad – Potter no se mueve como baila, ni mil años luz – La castaña abrió los ojos escandalosamente – Y cuando estas de espalda tienes que agarrarte porque lo que viene es duro – termino mientras miraba la cara de la castaña, estaba roja.

\- Ginny, fue un placer verte, nos vemos en el castillo – salió prácticamente corriendo del vagón y puedo escuchar la risa de la peliroja.

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos del tren para ir de nuevo al compartimiento cuando escucho hablar a unas estudiantes de la casa de Ravenclaw.

– Las cosas están peor en el Ministerio de Magia – dijo la morena con voz temblorosa – Mi papá está en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y estas vacaciones no paro en la casa y cuando estaba parecía estar muy preocupado

– El profeta no ha querido soltar nada – dijo la rubia – Según mis fuentes, los tienen amenazados, no quieren que nos enteremos de la verdad

\- ¿Cuál es la verdad? – pregunto la morena dudosa

\- Que se viene una dictadura

Hermione siguió caminando, recordó que en sus vacaciones en la Madriguera el Señor Weasly tampoco estuvo mucho tiempo en casa y se veía preocupado, las cosas no estaban bien desde hace unos meses, pero ella no le había prestado la atención que merecia.

\- …. Las cosas están así de feas Potter – Termino Malfoy

\- Por eso no pasaste las vacaciones con Hermione – dijo pensativo – Me hubieras dicho y me quedo, esto es importante Malfoy.

\- No, yo lo tengo controlado, me encargue junto con Zabini de recoger toda la información posible. Quiero mantener a Hermione lo mas lejos posible de esto. Ella puede ser un blanco fácil.

\- Sabes que se va a enterar y querrá participar, no podrás negarte – dijo el ojiverde serio

\- Lo sé, solo quiero tiempo, solo eso – Dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba – Llegamos.

Los cuatro entraron al Castillo y se dirigían al Gran Comedor, al llegar, Draco agarro a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, ella sonrio y lo abrazo. El aprovecho y le susurro al odio - Hoy nos vemos -

\- Te espero con ansias – Y se alejó, sentándose junto a Ron en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

En el Gran comedor todas las casas estaban animadas hablando de todo un poco, Hermione de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de las serpientes y veía como su novio hablaba con Zabini, el rubio sentía esa mirada poderosa encima de él y volteaba a verla mientras sonreía de forma picara. Hermione se concentró en detallar la mesa de su casa, vio que faltaban dos chicos de su curso y se le hizo extraño, desde primero cursaban juntos.

Albus Dumblendore se levantó y todos hicieron silencio

– Otro año llego y con él un sinfín de desafíos que como siempre, el destino nos pone en el camino para saber con cuanta agilidad y certeza somos capaz de superarlos. Este año a diferencia de otros, quiero que tomen en cuenta lo siguiente; ustedes los jóvenes estudiantes, son la promesa del futuro, nuestro objetivo es prepararlos para ser personas de bien y que sepan elegir cual es el camino correcto, ustedes tienen en sus manos un poder incontrolable, así que van a querer meterles miedo y van a oprimirlos, pero nunca dejen de luchar por sus ideales, porque siempre abra un mañana después de la oscuridad. Que este año sea bueno para todos, disfruten del banquete.

En la sala nadie aplaudió, las palabras de Dumblendore, eran algo perturbadoras para los ojos de aquellas personas que no podían entender con exactitud a lo que se refería. Sin embargo Potter y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas, ellos sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Hermione vio el intercambio de miradas y frunció el ceño, las palabras de Dumblendore siempre eran sabias y ese año, era el primero que ella no podía entender que quería decir con todo eso, sin embargo, se quedaron plasmada en su memoria.

Todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, la castaña algo agotada por todo el viaje, se tiro en uno de los muebles, Harry la acompaño y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

– ¿Dumblendore a que se habrá referido con todo eso? – pregunto en tono bajo y pensativo.

El ojiverde hizo como si no escucho y le dio un beso en la frente

– Mañana empieza la rutina – dijo con voz clara, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

– Espero que prestes atención a las clases y no a la falda de tu novia – le dijo con tono amenazador – Este año no tendré tiempo para sacarlos de apuro

– Mira quien habla, quien no deja de verle el cierre a Malfoy – dijo el ojiverde tapándose la cara esperando el golpe de la castaña

Ella lo miro desafiante y lo empujo

– Así que no te acuestes tarde – dijo el ojiverde divertido

– Basta Harry! Deja de meterte conmigo – dijo Hermione con voz inocente.

El pelirojo entro y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione – Si Harry basta! No te metas con Santa Granger – dijo en tono burlon – Esta es peor que Ginny y Luna juntas.

Ambos rieron y Hermione lo miro ofendida, le dio un lepe a cada uno y subió a su habitación. Escucho a lo lejos decir al ojiverede "coloca un hechizo silenciador". Ella rio mientras subia las escaleras, llego a la puerta y la miro por unos instante "Prefecta Hermione Granger" era la mejor parte de ser prefecta, tenía un cuarto para ella sola. Aunque no dormía sola.

El año pasado no había sido prefecta pero Malfoy si, y sabia las ventajas de tener un cuarto a solas, antes tenían que verse a escondidas en la torre de astronomía o en algún salón, sin embargo, el año pasado tenía la comodidad del cuarto del prefecto.

Se metió a bañar, se fue quitando cada prenda y la dejo tirada en el piso, abrió la regadera y el agua estaba tibia, dejo que las gotas cayeran sobre su cara, se mordía el labio, tenía tiempo sin estar a solas con el rubio y como lo deseaba, paso el jabón por su cuerpo y se estremeció pensando que en pocos minutos seria él quien la acariciara. Cerro la llave del agua y agarro una toalla, se secó y salió del baño, sonrió al ver una rosa en el medio de la cama. La agarro y la llevo hasta su nariz, pudo aspirar su aroma sutil se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió las manos del Slytherin abrazando su cintura.

No sabes cuánto te extrañe – dijo el rubio con la voz profunda, le agarro el cabello mojado y se lo hecho a un lado, sonrió al ver su cuello, iba a devorarlo, lo beso sutilmente y sintió como su novia se estremecía, le mordió el cuello y ella gimió. La volteo y la pego a su cuerpo, ella pudo sentir la erección de su chico, le sonrió y lo beso, metió su lengua seductora a la boca del ojigris, lentamente le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa hasta dejar ver su piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, puso las manos sobre su pecho y lentamente subió hasta el cuello donde Malfoy intensifico el beso y ella le enterró los dedos en la nuca, él soltó un gemido. Ella habilidosamente le quito la correa y le desabrocho el pantalón, al caer, puedo ver su enorme erección, lo miro y se mordió el labio, con una mano le agarro el cuello y con otra le toco el pene. El Slytherin la pego aún más hacia él y le soltó la toalla, la quedo mirando por segundos, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto o al menos para él lo era. No tenía mucha cintura pero tenía piernas esbeltas, unos pechos que con sus manos podría cubrir completamente y un abdomen no tan plano pero eso no era de importancia, le dio la vuelta y pudo ver lo que más adoraba de ella, su trasero, como lo amaba, le dio una nalgada y ella soltó una risita, lo agarro por el brazo y lo tiro a la cama le paso a lengua por el pecho bajando hasta su vientre, él la miraba sin mover un solo musculo, llego hasta su miembro y le paso la lengua, el gimió, con una mano lo agarro y con la otra se lo metía lentamente a la boca, el rubio cerraba los ojos de placer, ella empezó a sacarlo y a meterlo rápidamente de la boca mientras él la agarraba por el cabello, ella se excitaba mientras lo veía así, era débil a sus encantos. La hizo parar y se puso encima de ella, paso la lengua por su cuello y llego a sus pechos, la mirada le ardía de deseo, con la lengua atrapo a uno de sus pezones y lo mordisqueo, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba su otro seno, la castaña se retorcía de placer, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por cada caricia, el subió a sus labios y los beso, ella abrió las piernas automáticamente suplicándole que entrara, el echo sus caderas hacia adelante al entrar noto como estaba de húmeda y eso hizo que se excitara aún más, con un suave movimiento entraba y salía, escuchando los gemidos de su novia, la miraba, su rostro era de placer puro, se paró unos segundos, si seguía dándole iba a terminar y no podía hacerlo, respiro y ella le daba golpes en la espalda para que siguiera, el empezó a dar movimientos circulares y ella abrió los ojos, eso era nuevo y le encantaba, era el ritmo, la forma en que lo hacía, cuando apenas empezaba a asimilar esa sensación el rubio la penetro con fuerza y ella simplemente tembló, las piernas dejaron de ser de ella y brincaban sin ella hacer ningún movimiento, su garganta se secó y sus uñas estaban clavadas en la espalda del Slytherin, él supo que había llegado y era momento de hacerlo también, soltó un gemido ronco cuando acabo dentro y su cuerpo cayó encima de ella, sintió como su liquido corría por dentro,

Te Amo – le dijo el ojigris en un susurro.

Te Amo más – le respondió la castaña casi sin poder hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Los débiles rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, el cuarto de la prefecta no era muy espacioso, las paredes eran blancas con el signo del escudo de su casa, un pequeño closet, una mesita de noche junto con una lámpara al lado de la cama y cerca de la ventana un escritorio.

Malfoy se despertó, se quedó observando a su amada, hace ya dos años que aún estaban juntos y cada encuentro era único – suspiro- Él creció en un núcleo familiar donde no le brindaban amor, lo poco que recuerda de su niñez es soledad, llego a su adolescencia y conoció a Harry, Ron y Hermione, desde entonces aprendió a dar y recibir cariño, nació el sentimiento de amistad. Sin embargo, con la castaña era otra historia, ella si había cambiado su vida por completo. A pesar de que era hija de muggles y sus padres tenían ciertos perjuicios, esto no lo detuvo para hacer frente a lo que sentía y aunque desde que tenia uso de razón escuchaba a su padre decir "esos sangre sucia", eso se había acabado cuando conoció a Granger. – Sonrio – Recordó la primera vez que la vio, estaba sentada con Harry con su cara de superioridad, la quedo mirando fijamente y ella le saludo, él se acerco.

– Él es Harry Potter y yo soy Hermione Granger

\- Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy – la castaña le extendió la mano y el le dio un apretón. Mas tarde se les unió Weasley y desde entonces eran inseparables.

La castaña fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y choco con la mirada profunda que le daba el Slytherin, le dio un beso. Malfoy la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Me voy antes de que los demás despierten – dijo mientras se vestía – nos vemos en el gran comedor - Ella se levanto, completamente desnuda camino hasta el baño, el Slytherin sonrió con malicia, quería agarrarla y darle unas cuantas nalgadas, ella lo estaba provocando, pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran, este año los castigos prometían y no quería ser parte de ellos. – _si, si que responsable Malfoy –_ pensó, meneo la cabeza, escucho la regadera del baño – Te Amo – Y salio.

Eran la 6:30am, iba en hora para desayunar para luego empezar el curso. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una peliroja impaciente.

– Vamos! Vamos! Es tarde! – decía la peliroja mientras la arrastraba

\- Estas muy mal, vamos a buena hora – dijo, ya no sentía el brazo. Ginny la jalaba fuertemente

– Nooo! Si te apuras entenderás

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, se encontraron a Luna en el camino

\- Luna, LUNA! No estas escuchándome – le grito Ginny

\- Lo siento – Se disculpo

– Últimamente andas más distraída de lo normal – Luna sonrió nerviosa y camino a su mesa

– Esta bien no comas con nosotras – Grito Ginny – Loca! – dijo la peliroja y gruño.

Hermione la miro con reproche y busco al ojigris en su mesa, no estaba, para su sorpresa se encontraba junto con Zabini, Harry y Ron hablando muy seriamente. Ginny llego y le dio un beso a Harry, sentándose en las piernas del ojiverde

\- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Ginny curiosa

– De las mujeres y lo bellas que son – Dijo el Slytherin coqueto mientras miraba a Hermione. Los demás rieron y empezaron hablar de Quidditch,

La castaña se acercó a Ginny y le susurro – Nos están ocultando algo y lo vamos averiguar – La peliroja asintió

\- Por eso dijo que te apuraras, últimamente andan secreteando mucho - Se dispusieron a comer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Zabinni iban camino a su primera clase de transformaciones, cuando Neville los intersecto.

– Snape dice que nos espera en el salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras - Hermione lo miro confundida.

– Hoy no nos toca esa clase – Neville se encogió de hombros y camino. Los hombres se miraron de forma cómplice y la castaña no había dejado escapar ese gesto

Draco se sentó con Zabini y Nott, Hermione con Harry y Ron. Hermione miraba a los lados.

¿A quien buscas? – Pregunto Harry viendo a los lados

– A Clark y a Jhonson, han cursado con nosotros desde 1ero, son hijos de muggles, el año pasado hable con ellos mientras estaban castigados por recorrer el castillo de noche, es extraño que no estén - Harry la miro preocupado.

– Le preguntare a … - Hermione se callo cuando sonó la puerta. Snape entro tan rápido que solo se visualizo la túnica dando vueltas.

– Guarden los libros empezaremos con duelos - Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Hermione levanto la mano

– Granger - dijo Snape con fastidio

– Es todo lo contrario al programa, los primeros módulos son teorías y luego viene la practica.

– Que observadora – dijo Zabini en tono burlón – los tres Slytherin rieron. Ella le volteo los ojos a su novio, a pesar de que estaban juntos no dejaba de ser insoportable algunas veces y siempre que había la oportunidad de burlase lo hacía.

Snape se le acerco a la castaña, tanto que podía sentir el aliento de su profesor – Tengo entendido que yo soy el que da la clase y hago con el programa lo que me de la gana – se alejo – Vayan todos a la sala de duelos.

Todos caminaron hasta la sala de duelos y se quedaron quietos mientras Snape sacaba un pergamino de su túnica

-Se podrán en parejas – Todos empezaron a buscar su pareja y hablar entre ellos – Snape torció los labios, parecía un intento fallido de sonrisa - ¿Listo? Yo los voy a escoger – Empezaron a bufar – Longbottom y Finnigan, Clark y Jhonson – los alumnos empezaron a murmurar y Snape doblo el pergamino tirándolo al piso, empezó a señalar, Malfoy – Potter, Granger – Nott, Weasly – Lavander, Patil – Dunbar y siguió armando grupos – Ataque y defensa será la lección de hoy, agarren la varita firme y empiecen.

-Vamos a ver que es lo tuyo Granger – dijo Nott con voz despectiva – De seguro… - Y no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione lo mando a volar con Stupefy

Yo actuó mas no hablo –dijo Hermione desafiante – Mientras Nott se levantaba furioso camino directamente hacia la castaña y con su varita la apunto en el cuello susurrándole – asquerosa sangre sucia no quieres meterte conmigo, no todavía – le dijo con una sonrisa maligna – Hermione lo miro desafiante mientras él enterraba su varita en el cuello de la castaña, ella retrocedió y quedo acorralada por el Slytherin – No sabes lo que disfrutare cuando…

\- Expelliarmus! – Grito el ojigris furioso mientras se acercaba a Nott que cayo volando a unos metros de la castaña – Corrió rápidamente hacia él y se le monto encima y lo agarro por el cuello, Nott sintió el golpe en toda la mejilla pero con la misma velocidad le devolvió el golpe al rubio– Snape agarro a Draco por el brazo lanzándolo hacia atrás – Se acabo la clase – Malfoy ven conmigo, Draco se paro furioso y fue tras Snape

Nott se levantó y se fue maldiciendo mientras Harry agarraba a Hermione

\- Ese idiota, bien merecido lo tiene – Dijo Ron mientras caminaba por el pasillo

– Voy a esperar a Draco, nos vemos mas tarde – La castaña se quedo en el pasillo esperando al rubio.

0-0-0-0

¿Que pasa por tu cabeza Malfoy? - Pregunto Snape pausadamente. – Draco se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-No voy a permitir que la trate así ni mucho menos que la toque

-Que parte de discreción y acercarte al enemigo TU NO ENTIENDES - le dijo Snape impaciente

Draco resoplo, era algo tan sencillo, fingir un poco de empatía con su compañero de casa y sacarle información, pero no cuando tocaba a Hermione, quien se acercara y pensara tan siquiera de ponerle un dedo, lo mataría.

0-0-0-0

.. Y vino Draco y se le fue encima y... ¿Luna? ¿Me estas escuchando? – Luna meneo la cabeza

-Lo siento, no me he sentido bien – Dijo Luna distraída

El pelirojo la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso - No te quiero presionar, pero puedes confiar en mí – Luna asintió y lo abrazo

-Pero dime, ¿con quien te toco en el duelo? – Pregunto mientras le besaba la oreja – Ron se puso rojo y se aclaró la garganta

-Con Lavander – Dijo nervioso

-Mmmmmm – dijo mientras miraba el paisaje, las montañas a fuera de Hogwarts – eso quiere decir que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos

Ron meneo la cabeza – ni tanto – Ella sonrió y le dio un beso, lo tomo de la mano y entraron al castillo

Amaba a Luna, ella era tan autentica, siempre con elocuencia y de paso hermosa, le encantaba sus ojos que parecían dos grandes zafiros. Él tuvo un romance con Lavander y cuando no funciono ella estuvo ahí para apoyarlo en todo, así pudo ver lo bondadosa que era y el gran amor que tenia por dentro. Ella se había ganado su corazón.

0-0-0-0

… Y eso fue lo que paso mi pecosa – Le dijo el ojiverde mientras acariciaba el cabello cobrizo de su novia

-Ese Nott! Desde el año pasado esta extraño – dijo Ginny pensativa – ¿Tu sabes porque? – le pregunto mientras le besaba la frente

-¿Es tu forma de sacarme información? – pregunto, mientras la agarraba por la cintura

-No, es mi forma de hacer ver que te saco información, pero la verdad lo que quiero es que me beses – le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cabello.

Harry la agarro y la pego a su cuerpo, la peliroja se movía de forma provocativa, la recostó contra la pared y subió la mano por su piernas, ella gimió y le jalo el cabello, subió la falda y vio la pantis de encaje color roja, ella lo miro divertido y él con sus dedos empezó a tocar su parte, estaba húmeda, ella gemía con tan solo el contacto, el ojiverde se bajo los pantalones y ella lo jalo, la cargo y perfectamente entro, ella gemía sin parar mientras la pegaba contra la pared, llego sin mas y ella lo acompaño.

-Eres todo un pervertido Señor Potter – dijo la peliroja mientras se subía la pantis

0-0-0-0

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Draco mal humorado

-Te esperaba, quería saber como estabas – le toco el labio que le sangraba

-Vamos donde Madam Promfrey – Le dijo la castaña

-No! Solo quiero estar solo – le dio un beso en la mano y se fue dejando a la castaña conteniendo las lagrimas.

0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Malfoy se encontraba acostado con los brazos sobre la nuca, miraba el techo mientras levitaba una fotografía de Hermione sonriendo, había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Nott y las palabras de Snape resonaban en su cabeza _"Que parte de discreción y acercarte al enemigo TU NO ENTIENDES"_ agarro la fotografía y la puso en su mesa de noche, desde ese día había estado tan ocupado tratando de seguirle los pasos a Nott que no tuvo tiempo de sentarse a hablar con Hermione, solo la veía en el desayuno, compartían una cuantas clases y se despedía dándole un beso de buenas noches, excusándose que le dolía la cabeza, la verdad era que no quería tenerla cerca ahora, no quería que corriera peligro.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía dolida, no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de su novio, le dolía más que todo que no confiara en ella para contarle sus problemas, había pasado una semana y casi ni se habían visto y cuando por fin podían quedarse solos, se excusaba diciéndole que no se sentía bien, sin embargo, lo espero todas las noches pero no llego, llorando todas las noches por la rabia e impotencia que sentía, paso esa semana.

Ya era Lunes, se había ido a temprano a biblioteca, busco varios libros referentes a la política mágica y encontró varios datos curiosos, los anoto y salió de la biblioteca, se dirigía a la sala común.

-¡Hermione! Te he estado buscando – Le dijo Harry – Ella volteo y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-No deberías llamarte "mi amigo" si no sabes en donde me encuentro a esta hora todos los días – Le dijo con voz de reproche – Harry a tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar.

\- Lo siento Herms, he estado algo distraído estos días – se disculpó

\- No importa Harry, todo el mundo ha estado extraño estos días – dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – Le pregunto el ojiverde. Llegaron al final del pasillo, había un salón vacío y entraron.

Hermione se mordió el labio tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran como cascadas, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, mirándolo con esos ojos de preocupación, ella solo lo abrazo y se dejó llevar, solo quería sacar todo esa tristeza que sentía, Harry la abrazo y le recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Es Draco – dijo en un susurro – Desde la pelea con Nott ha actuado extraño, me ha estado evitando y no sé porque – Se separó para mirarlo – Harry desvió la mirada, él sabía que pasaba pero no le competía a él decirle, no después de la discusión que había tenido con Draco dos días atrás.

Flashback

-La estas evitando y crees que le estás haciendo un bien y no es así – Le dijo Harry a Draco con voz tranquila.

-Tu no entiendes Potter, por mi estupides Nott sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella, de paso, no puedo sacarle información, pasamos toda las vacaciones planeando esto y lo arruine el primer día – Suspiro molesto – No la evito, solo no quiero que la lastimen.

Todos los presente se quedaron callados, Harry, Ron y Zabini querían que Draco entrara en razón, los dos primeros no querían ocultárselo a sus novias, pero Malfoy no quería que Hermione estuviese en peligro.

-Se lo diré – dijo Harry - Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo – dijo de forma tajante

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter, no te metas – le dijo amenazante –

Harry rio sarcásticamente - ¿No es de mi incumbencia? – Le toco el hombro con el dedo – ¿No es de mi incumbencia? – Repitió amargamente - ¡CLARO QUE ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA! HERMIONE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ME PREOCUPA TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ELLA, CREEME MALFOY SI ME INCUMBE – Le dijo mientras contenía su ira.

Malfoy lo empujo, tenía la mirada desafiante, no se apreciaba el gris en sus ojos. Ron y Zabini se levantaron al instante, por si tenían que detener una posible pelea entre sus amigos. Harry le reto con la mirada. Malfoy dio un golpe al escritorio y se dio media vuelta.

-Se lo diré – Salió como una bala de la sala de los menesteres.

Fin del Flashback

-Herms, Malfoy Te Ama – le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas

\- Lo se Harry, pero no me gusta que se comporte así, es todo – Se separó de su amigo y respiro hondo – Gracias Harry, necesitaba llorar en el hombro de un amigo.

-¿De cualquier amigo? – Le dijo fingiendo indignación - Ella le regalo una sonrisa sincera - Del mejor – Le dio un beso en la mejilla, salieron camino a clases de DCAO

Llegaron al salón de prácticas, estaban Ron, Zabini y Malfoy en una esquina, Harry camino hasta ellos y Hermione se frenó, dudaba si ir y sentir la frialdad de su novio o quedarse ahí parada. Decidió sonreírles desde lejos y se quedó ahí, jugueteaba con sus manos, sintió como la mirada penetrante de Draco le recorría todo el cuerpo, se mordió el labio, Merlin ese hombre la ponía nerviosa. Su corazón se paralizo cuando de reojo lo vio venir, bajo la cara.

-¿Después de clases podemos hablar? – Le subió la cara delicadamente, sus ojos chocaron con esos ojos que lo cautivaban, con el solo contacto de sus dedos en su barbilla, una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La extrañaba.

-Está bien – Le respondió fríamente, se disponía a marcharse cuando Draco la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, choco su frente con la de ella y le acaricio la nariz con la suya, ella lo miro con los ojos cristalinos, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Malfoy y Granger, no es un hotel – Les dijo Snape mientras entraba al salón, Hermione le dio un empujón, sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras que Malfoy se tambaleaba fastidiado – Los mismos grupos de la semana pasada, y esta vez sin ningún inconveniente, empiecen.

Nott se acercó a Hermione, la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió, Hermione lo miro desafiante, sin duda seria la hora más larga de esa tarde. El entrenamiento termino, Draco perdió en el duelo, no dejaba de ver a Hermione, sin embargo, ella se concentró en su objetivo y aunque fue derribada varias veces se defendió. Al salir, Draco la jalo por el brazo, caminaron por el pasillo.

-Eres buena, solo tienes que aprender a bloquear varios hechizos al mismo tiempo – Le decía el ojigris, mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, Hermione asintió, subió la cara cuando se detuvieron frente a la sala de los menesteres, Draco la tomo de la mano y entraron. Hermione vio a su alrededor, parecía una oficina, habían 4 escritorios, cada uno llenos de pergaminos, camino y vio recortes del profeta, agarro un grupo de pergaminos, los ojeo rápidamente y los dejo donde estaban, al fondo había un pizarrón de corcho, estaba divido en dos, en el lado izquierdo decía "Victimas" y en el lado derecho "Sospechosos", Hermione se estremeció al leer los nombres de sus dos compañeros "Clark y Jhonson", la mayoría de las víctimas podría apostar que eran hijos de muggles, en la parte de "sospechosos" pudo reconocer a Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Montague, Warrington, mas abajo estaban otros nombres, algunos cursaban 7mo.

\- En vacaciones Zabini me dijo que su padre había estado actuando extraño, tenía más reuniones de lo habitual y no llegaba temprano a casa, un día escucho a su padres hablar, su madre gritaba y le decía que no estaba de acuerdo, desde ese día empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien en el Ministerio – Draco se recostó del escritorio.

-El Ministro quiere revelarse, quiere instalar una Dictadura en todo Reino Unido Mágico – La voz de Hermione temblaba, sin embargo. No fue una pregunta, era más que toda una afirmación. Draco se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?.. – Hermione le corto.

\- Por eso no nos vimos en vacaciones, estuviste metido en todo esto – Se dio la vuelta y lo enfrento.

-Cuando Zabini me dijo eso, se mudó prácticamente a la Mansión, no quería involucrarte, las víctimas son la mayoría hijos de muggles, estamos hablando de algo grande Hermione, estamos hablando de ejércitos – Hermione meneo la cabeza

\- Quiero que me cuentes todo – Su mirada era dura, sabía que algo pasaba, después de haber escuchado esa conversación en el Tren, el discurso de Dumblendore y la actitud de ellos cuando estaban reunidos.

-Zabini y yo estuvimos esos dos meses buscando los aliados del Ministro, no solo son magos y brujas del Ministerio también estudiantes, Hogwarts tiene a muchos infiltrados. La Orden se está encargando del Ministerio, pero nuestra misión es desenmascara a los que están aquí. Son los que les llevan la información – Hizo una pausa – Cuando Nott te ataco la semana pasada, yo no debí golpearlo, mi misión era sacarle información – bajo la cabeza – No quería que supiera lo importante que eres para mí, no quiero que te lastime.

Hermione se acercó y le subió la cara, le dio una corta sonrisa y le beso la frente.

-Perdóname amor, mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal, ni que lloraras por mí, odio verte sufrir, me odio por ver que derramas lagrimas por mí, tu mereces ser feliz, sonreír siempre – Draco le tomo las manos y se las beso – Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, perdón... – Hermione lo abrazo, tenía días que no aspiraba ese olor a menta, Draco se enterró en la mata de cabello de su amada, se separó y lo miro a los ojos.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, pero no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, sabias que en cualquier momento me enteraría y también estas consiente de que quiero un escritorio aquí – Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios – Sabes que lo harás, no tiene caso discutir, necesitan a una persona con la mente fresca y yo soy la indicada, incluso puedo ayudar con Nott - Draco suspiro sabía que ese momento llegaría.

-Solo con una condición – Draco la miro seriamente – Si no podemos contenerlo y hay una guerra no pelearas - Hermione lo miro con ternura y asintió, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, no quería pelear con él ahora. Draco se acercó a sus labios y lo beso tiernamente, sintió que estaba en paz. Hermione subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo jalo hacia ella, como le encantaba besarlo, sentir sus labios fríos y su lengua chocando con la suya. Se separaron por falta del inoportuno aire y sonrieron.

0-0-0-0

Luna había estado muy distante desde que llego a Hogwarts, aunque no se dieran cuentan, tenía los ojos hinchados, lloraba durante las noches, estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó sentada en su sala común mientras miraba a un punto ciego.

Flashback

-… No por favor, no le hagan daño – decía luna mientras se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo de lo que quedaba de su casa.

\- Si quieres volver a ver a tu padre ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, todos los Lunes a las 3pm quiero un reporte – Se acerco lentamente y la atrajo a él mientras le jalaba el cabello – Sino te enviare parte por parte las extremidades de tu padre y ni se te ocurra decirle a Weasly o a Potter sobre esto, tengo ojos por todo el castillo, si me entero que se lo has dicho a alguien, te enviare la cabeza – Sin mas la tiro y se fue llevándose a su padre.

Fin del Flashback

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y recorrieron su mejilla. No podía hacer mas, tenia que hacer lo que le pedían, sino perdería a su padre. Vio el reloj, marcaba las 2:50pm, tenia que dar su reporte.

0-0-0-0

-…Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo – Le dijo el ojiverde a una peliroja que estaba echando sangre por los ojos.

\- ¿No pudiste confiar en mi y decírmelo? Si me mientes en esto no quiero ni imaginar en que otra cosas me mentiras – Ginny estaba molesta, su novio no le había contado lo de su misión junto con los otros. No porque quisiera participar, no le encantaba la idea de arriesgar su vida, pero no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, ella tenia que estar al tanto de todo, como su progenitora, le gustaba controlar, sea cual fuese la situación.

-Lo hacia porque quería protegerte, además Malfoy no quería decirle a Herms todavía y decidimos apoyarlo, por eso no te lo dije – Le dijo Harry indigno – Pensé que entenderías.

-¿Sabes que Potter?, cuando decidas hablarme con la verdad, ese día me buscas – Ginny dio la media vuelta para irse pero Harry la agarro del brazo y la jalo.

\- Eres increíble Ginevra, estamos hablando de algo importante, de algo grave y TU te molestas porque crees que te mentí porque quise – Harry estaba exasperado – Pensé que tendrías un poco mas de cordura – Torció los labios dándole un énfasis de sarcasmo. Ginny se soltó de su agarre.

-ENTONCES BUSCATE A ALGUIEN QUE ESTE CUERDA, PORQUE AL PARECER YO NO – Salió disparada de la sala común.

Harry gruño y se tiro en el sillón frente a la chimenea, maldijo por debajo, a veces Ginny era muy superficial y la madurez se le iba por el retrete.

0-0-0-0

Hermione se despidió de Draco, tenia que buscar sus libros para la próxima clase de posiciones, al salir se dio la media vuelta.

-Quiero mi escrito aquí – Le sonrió y salió – Draco suspiro, _que mujer tan terca_ , pensó.

Hermione al salir se tropezó con Harry

-Harry James Potter – Le dijo con voz de reproche – Tenemos que hablar – Harry sonrió, sabia lo que venia, reclamos por parte su amiga por no haberle dicho nada de la misión.

\- Esta bien Herms, en la noche – Se despidió y entro a la sala, miro a Draco sentado con los codos apoyados en el escritorio.

-Veo que te fue muy bien – Dijo Harry mientras señalaba el nuevo escritorio – No esperaba menos.

-Potter, no es gracioso, Hermione es muy testaruda, a veces me provoca – Hizo ademanes de querer ahorcarla – Ella no pide las cosas, es una orden y lo hace con su voz suave y sutil que es como si te lanzara un imperio.

-Al menos ella lo entendió bien, Ginny en cambio – Se tiro en la silla y empezó a dar vueltas – Te puedo asegurar que ni le interesa participar, solo se molesta porque se lo oculte, es demasiado controladora, quiere saber hasta cuantas veces voy al baño – Draco rio.

-No esperaba menos de esa pequeña Weasly, pero me gustaría que Hermione fuera como ella en ese aspecto, que no quisiera involucrarse – dijo pensativo.

-Y yo no esperaba menos de Herms, así que estamos a la par – Le dijo Harry mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro – En 30m tenemos posiciones, podemos ir adelantando, tengo varios nombres.

0-0-0-0

En un salón oculto del 7mo piso se encontraba un joven alto de cabello castaño, ojos azules como el océano, con facciones bien pronunciada y con una espalda ancha, físicamente era un hombre que dejaba suspiros al caminar, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, nunca estuvo metido en alguna de las "pandillas" de los Slytherin, siempre había sido un muchacho solitario, brillante en toda sus asignaturas, pero muy callado. Recordó cuando el príncipe de Slytherin le había hablado para que se uniera a su grupo de amigos en el curso pasado.

Flashback

-En serio Draco, no se que te hizo Granger pero te flecho – Comentaba Zabini mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata, estiro los pies en lo ancho del sillón de la sala común

-Deberías de probarlo algún día Blaise, enamorarte, así dejas de ligarte a medio Hogwarts – Le dijo Draco mientras le quitaba los pies y se sentaba.

-JA! Ni loco, enamorarme tan temprano, sin disfrutar los placeres de la vida, cuando consiga a alguien seré el hombre mas fiel del mundo, mientras voy a disfrutar – suspiro – ver tamaños – hizo ademanes con las manos – colores, probar distintos sabores – se mordió el labio – Eso amigo mío, es algo que tu no sabrás, ya te "encucaste" con Granger – Draco le dio un empujón, Blaise sonrió y se paro de un golpe.

-¡HEY NOTT!, como te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Le dijo amenazante mientras se dirigía al rincón donde estaba el castaño.

-No seas ridículo Zabini, ustedes están hablando en un lugar publico, yo solo estoy leyendo – Le hizo un gesto con la mano que dejara el fastidio, sin embargo, Blaise se la manoteo, Nott dejo el libro a un lado y se paro de inmediato dándole un empujón al moreno tan fuerte que casi termino en la chimenea. Draco se levanto y miro a Zabini con gesto de que se quedara tranquilo.

-Vamos Nott, solo era un comentario, no te molestes – Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-No me interesan sus chismes, si quieren privacidad pueden irse a otro lado – Nott se volvió a sentar y agarro el libro, Malfoy pudo leer "El libro negro 1952". Nott subió la mirada y tapo el nombre con la mano – Malfoy al parecer el entrometido es otro – Dijo en tono de burla.

-No te la tires de chistoso Nott, se que te la pasas solo, no tienes amigos, no entiendo porque de tu actitud. Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros – Malfoy alzo el brazo en señal de estrecharle la mano – Nott solo lo miro.

-Gracias Malfoy, no me interesa ser parte de tu grupo ni compartir con ese trio de Gryffindor – Hizo una mueca – Ni mucho menos con Granger – Draco lo miro fríamente y se dio la vuelta junto con Blaise.

Fin del Flashback

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sonrió al ver a la inocente Ravenclaw.

0-0-0-0

-¡Hey Harry! ¿Has visto a Luna? – Pregunto el pelirojo con notable agotamiento – La he buscado por todas partes, no he podido hablar con ella – Harry negó meneando la cabeza.

-La he notado mas callada de lo usual, y Luna no es así, ¿Le has preguntado si tiene algo? – Le pregunto Harry con tono preocupado

-Se que le pasa algo, pero no la quiero presionar, quiero que confié en mi plenamente, además yo le oculte lo de la misión.

-Potter, Weasly – llamo Draco – Vamos tarde a pociones – Los tres se encaminaron a las mazmorras.

0-0-0-0

-…Es todo lo que se – decía luna mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente – Quiero ver a mi padre, por favor… – le suplico Luna mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Nott la miro con una expresión dura y la agarro por los brazos de forma brusca levantándola.

-El sábado habrá una salida a Hogsmeade, a las 4pm en la casa de los gritos – Luna lo miro interrogante, McGonagall no había dicho nada aun sobre esa salida.

-… ¿Cómo? – Y sin más Nott salía dejando a Luna con la palabra en la boca, la ojiazul se limpio las lágrimas y salió directo a su sala común

0-0-0-0

Desde la discusión con Harry, Ginny estaba sentada frente al lago, le molestaba que Harry no le dijera sus cosas, _para nada soy controladora_ pensó, pero para ella el concepto de novios significaba saber todo de la otra persona a cada momento, a cada instante, no sentía tristeza, estaba molesta muy molesta " _para nada soy controladora"_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Ginny era una de las mujeres mas deseadas en Hogwarts, tenia un cuerpo que notablemente le quitaba esa tilde de "niña" pero por sus berrinches parecía que tuviera 12 años, su caballera roja le caía hasta la cintura con sus ojos marrones claros, blanca como la nieve, con una pequeña cintura, grandes senos pero poco trasero, sin duda era muy deseable.

La peliroja se dio vuelta cuando escucho pasos tras de ella, era Dean Thomas, o al menos eso pensaba, había escuchado poco de él, a veces lo veía hablar con su hermano y Harry, era un moreno muy apuesto según su criterio, se mordió el labio, ella si podía ver y decir que guapo le parecía un hombre, pero si Harry hablaba tan siquiera de lo bella que era una elfa, seria la primera guerra mágica. Dean se paro en seco cuando vio la peliroja sentada.

-Dis..cul..pa – maldijo para sus adentros – Disculpa, no sabia que estaba ocupado – Ginny sonrió.

-El lago es muy grande, yo solo estoy ocupando un pedazo de piedra, si quieres puedes acompañarme – Le hizo seña con las manos – Dean lo dudo por un momento, pero se sentó, algo nervioso trato de tranquilizarse, era ridículo sentirse así, era un año mayor que ella, sin embargo, su belleza lo deslumbraba, negó con la cabeza, _es la novia de Harry_ se reprimió.

-Ginny Weasly – Le tendió la mano – Creo haberte visto con mi hermano y Harry en varias ocasiones

\- Thomas Dean – Al tocar su mano, sintió una corriente de deseo inexplicable, era suave, tan suave que no recordó haber tocado algo así anteriormente – Si, somos compañeros de casa y de curso, tu eres la pequeña Weasly – Ginny volteo los ojos, odiaba que le dijeran "pequeña" como si lo fuera.

-Pensé que tendrían posiciones ahora – Dijo pensativa – Dean abrió los ojos escandalizado, se le había olvidado por completo, iba a dar un paseo por las afueras del castillo cuando la visualizo desde lejos, de seguro perdió la noción el tiempo mientras la miraba y cuando por fin decidió acercarse ya se había hecho tarde.

Se paro rápidamente y le tomo la mano – Fue un placer, espero que podamos hablar de nuevo – le dio un beso en la mano – Ginny se sonrojo al instante y vio como se iba un apresurado moreno que se tropezaba cada vez que volteaba a despedirse con la mano.

0-0-0-0

Buenas! Gracias por las personas que leen el Fic y a JhoanaPerez por haber dejado un reviews, me emociona el hecho de saber que al menos hay algunas personas que lo leen. Quería hacer varias acotaciones:

Publique el primer capitulo en Junio y no pude actualizar mas, sino hasta hace unos días, tengo varios CP ya escritos, estoy es acomodando las ideas y no tardare en actualizar, lo prometo.

El primer CP fue crudo, lo se, pero es que mi historia no anda dándole vueltas al gran momento del encuentro (sexual) entre los personajes, porque mi idea no es esa principalmente. Ya sabrán porque.

Este FF se divide en varias etapas, si se dan cuenta el primer CP al comienzo dice "Hace un año" Es decir, estos capítulos son narrados en el pasado, estoy contando todo lo que paso en el 6to curso de nuestros personajes, es decir, que el presente seria 7mo curso. Poco a poco iré metiendo Flashback de los romances, ya que también hice referencia que Draco y Hermione ya tenían 2 años juntos, es decir, desde 4to.

En esta historia los padres de Harry están vivos y no ha pasado ninguna guerra mágica. Aquí la guerra se desatara por otras razones, que mas adelante se va a ir desarrollando. Por lo tanto Harry no tiene una cicatriz en su frente.

Los apellidos, Potter, Weasly, Black, Nott, Zabini, Dean, Longbottom, son reconocidos porque trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia. Los Malfoy son dueños de grandes empresas en el mundo Mágico. Si me falto alguno mas adelante en la historia lo iré desarrollando

He leído muchos FF y todos han sido muy buenos, y los que he leído siempre tienen un concepto de cada personaje que pareciere que fuesen puesto en google. Los míos son distintos, mis personajes no son "dulces" "fieles" ni "cautos", son mas que todo llevado a la vida real, como las personas pueden verse en vuelta en diferentes situaciones sentimentales y como el sexo no es un tabú. Así que pensaran en "que zorra" o "que maldito" de algunos personajes.

En mi país "encucaste" significa "enamorarse de una vagina" Si suena extraño, pero es una expresión que usan los hombres cuando quieren burlarse de algún amigo enamorado.

Aquí Ginny tiene los ojos marrones, como en los libros.

Hasta los momentos esos son los puntos que quería aclarar. Nuevamente Gracias y disfruten.


End file.
